Hello, Googbye, I love you
by Niacy
Summary: TRADUCTION de Lemon wine. On apprend à un Bookman à être une ombre, à regarder et enregistrer ce qui arrive. On leur apprend à ne pas se soucier, à être indifférent, à simplement écrire. D'une certaine manière, Lavi n'est pas un Bookman :: LavYuu ::


**Auteur :** Lemon Wine.**  
Traductrice :** Niacy^^.

**Résumé :** On apprend à un Bookman à être une ombre, à simplement s'harmoniser et regarder, enregistrer ce qui arrive. On leur apprend à ne pas se soucier, à être indifférent, à simplement apprendre et à écrire. D'une certaine manière, Rabi n'est pas un Bookman. Mort d'un personnage :: RabixKanda :: Lisez & reviewez.

* * *

_Voici une autre traduction. Un OS que j'aime particulièrement et qui… je vous laisse juge. Comme d'hab', l'original est dans mes favoris.  
_

_Bonne lecture.

* * *

_

_Ne sois pas pris par cette guerre._

J'aurais dû t'écouter, hein papi Panda ?

Ouais, j'aurais dû, et peut-être que je ne serais pas étendu ici sur le sol à me vider de mon sang…

Mon gars, la vie n'est-elle pas ironique ?

Ça fait mal de respirer et je ne peux rien voir…

Où est Yuu-chan ? Peut-être qu'il va me trouver. Peut-être que je pourrais vivre… Parce que :

Je ne veux pas mourir.

Je veux être ce que je dois être… Je fixerai mes erreurs, je veux juste une autre chance.

_Tu es le successeur de Bookman et rien d'autre._

Peut-être que j'aurais dû rester tranquille.

Mais quand j'ai vu Kanda et Allen essayer désespérément de se protéger de l'Akuma sur le toit d'un immeuble et l'un d'eux attaquer directement Yuu-chan… Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû, mais mon corps à bouger par lui-même, et la dernière chose que je sais, c'était qu'il y avait une griffe dans mon ventre et l'immeuble s'est effondré sur moi.

J'ai entendu Allen hurler mon nom, et des mains froides ont attrapés mon poignet quand je suis tombé, mais c'était inutile, mes deux partenaires devaient s'éloigner et la prise de mes presque sauveurs se desserra alors que je commençais à tomber vers le sol…

J'ai entendu Kanda crier quelque chose avant que tout devienne noir.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'est écoulé avant que je me réveille, mais je suis toujours sous les décombres, et j'ai froid… Voilà où j'en suis maintenant, une masse tremblante et ensanglantée.

_Ne t'ai-je pas appris à n'être qu'un observateur ?_

Ma vision se trouble et ma poitrine est écrasée… Je pense que je me suis cassé des côtes. Mais, qu'est-ce ce c'est que ce bruit ?

Yuu-chan… ? Allen… ? C'est vous ?

Le bruit des pierres qui bougent, et à présent un rai de lumière argenté venant du dessus… Est-ce Dieu ? Suis-je mort ?

Oui.

Je crois que je le suis.

Mais non, maintenant il y a un visage devant moi et, avec mon bon œil, je vois des cheveux noirs, des lèvres pâles et finalement, des yeux noirs écarquillés. C'est Kanda.

_Nous ne sommes pas leurs alliés : nous sommes seulement du côté de l'Organisation par hasard._

« T-Tu… es venu. » Je croasse, surpris de constater combien ma voix est faible. Il essaie immédiatement de me jeter un regard méchant, mais voyant la condition dans laquelle je suis, il se fige, en tournant la tête vers quelqu'un que je ne peux pas voir. Maintenant la tête d'Allen apparaît à travers le trou au dessus, et il commence à dire quelque chose que je ne peux pas vraiment comprendre… C'est comme si mon corps s'enfonçait.

« Lavi ! Res… eillé… On… te… tir. »

Je lui souris, sentant du sang glisser sur mon menton.

Alors ça y est.

Mon cœur bat lourdement mais doucement, alors que tous les deux vous commencez à dégager les gravas au-dessus de moi… C'est trop tard, je pense. Je le sais, Allen le sait, et toi aussi Yuu-chan. Alors avant que je parte, j'ai une chose à dire…

_Nous ne sommes pas impliqués, mais simplement ici pour enregistrer l'histoire,_

Les minutes passent sans un mot échangé, et je vois seulement occasionnellement vos visages tendus. Ma vision est pire maintenant, la fin ne doit pas être loin, je suis étrangement heureux. Maintenant vous êtes directement au-dessus de moi, tous les deux agrippant mes bras et essayant de m'extraire de cet enfer. Je souris gravement et prend une dernière inspiration tremblante avant de tourner la tête dans la direction de Kanda :

« Je t'aime. »

La dernière chose que j'entends : c'est toi, en train de crier mon nom.

Et puis, tout disparaît.

_Un Bookman n'a pas besoin de cœur._

Owari.

Please Review.


End file.
